User blog:GokūBlack10/Announcing: Sixth Shinobi World War
This blog is officially announcing the start of a new site-wide RP that everyone can join in on. So, without further ado, I announce the start of the ! Why sixth? Because, obviously, the fourth is ongoing in the manga, and the Fifth Shinobi World War was RPed by this site many years ago, with great success. So, without further ado, let's introduce our playing field. Geography This war should take place only amongst the fanon villages and nations. That means shinobi and samurai nations alike. All are welcome. Not even just the nations, but organizations, like Akatsuki (you can't use Akatsuki, but you know what I mean), will also be permitted to be participants in the war. The idea of this is to create our own plot, our own story, and our own result without dabbling into the canon world too much. Politics of War A war is more than just fighting; it is basically a worldwide game of chess, and you control the pieces. Each nation/village that enters this Massive Role-Play starts off on its own. With no allies, and only its own forces to rely upon. This entire war will be built off of roleplays. That means, if you want to hold a summit and gain allies, you have to hold that summit in a roleplay. This means that collaboration between users is key. That being said, if you want to play the lone wolf, and go at this war alone, that's up to you as well. Now, this whole war isn't just a competition. Its our site telling a story. Giving us the chance to develop more than just our main characters. That means that there will be some factions of this war that never meet. Your village and another person's village may duke it out, for example, but never come into contact with my faction and characters. That's the joy of a war RP. That being said, it is still a war, so don't think secluding yourself with your friends will keep you protected for long! Duration Often what causes people to remain in an RP, or drop out, is their availability. We all have lives and can't devote a large amount of time to a single plotline without coming into time conflicts. So, I'm here to announce that there isn't one for this RP. We will not be doing this in stages, and there is no due date for anything once the war actually starts. The war will begin and end on its own. In our own time. If certain users have something that happens in real life, they can pause what they're doing, without affecting the entire war, and without risking themselves a place in the fun. Because of this, the war could last a few weeks, a few months, or even longer if interest remains. Do's and Don't's There are several things I need to address in this section. First, I need to reiterate; the bans that have been put in place since February, as I announced earlier, (the ones on dōjutsu, Sage Mode, etc.) are null and void. So don't worry about them in this RP. Just focus on the below; Fanmade Tailed Beasts No. No. And No. The actual beasts are allowed, but they will have a section on their own. What do I mean by fanmade tailed beasts? Something like my Four Beasts, which is purely for my stories only. Canon Characters Also no. We will use fanon villages, fanon countries, fanon organizations, etc. No canon characters, nations, organizations, or villages, will be permitted to take part in this war. Jinchūriki The nine jinchūriki will be a big point of contention if I don't get this out of the way. This RP is going to pretend that Naruto Uzumaki succeeds in separating the Tailed Beasts from the Ten-Tails and that new jinchūriki were created at a later date. You will have to apply for the Jinchūriki position. The application process is simple. I will set up a forum page for jinchūriki applications. You will post a link to your character, as well as announce which beast they are in possession of. I will tell you this right now, I'm not letting nine "perfect" jinchūriki enter the war. If they become perfect jinchūriki during the war, via a training roleplay or something, that's fine, but only a few (as in, maybe one or two, and three is pushing it) perfect jinchūriki will be allowed to enter. * Note: "Perfect jinchūriki" is a term used to describe a jinchūriki who can control their tailed beast and/or their tailed beast's power at will. Also, unless the circumstances are extreme, no one user will be in possession of more than one jinchūriki/tailed beast when the RP starts. If, during the war, you managed to obtain another jinchūriki/tailed beast through another legitimate method (kidnapping and sealing the beast in a new host, or something along those lines), then that is fair game. * Hint: Missing-nin jinchūriki will not be approved. Jinchūriki are always closely monitored by the Kage of their village. Pseudo-Jinchūriki Creation of a pseudo-jinchūriki may seem like a good loophole to get you around the fact that you didn't get one of the original nine slots. However, I will not allow this so easily. If you have a pseudo-jinchūriki, and you have a good reason for why it should be permitted, you can message me on my personal message wall and ask for permission. I can then assess the character and approve or deny the use of that pseudo-jinchūriki. Once again, creation of pseudo-jinchūriki after the war has started, through legitimate means, will also be fair game. Banned Jinchūriki Situations * Even if, by some act of God, you managed to collect all nine tailed beasts (don't count on it, it won't happen, but just in case...), NO ONE is to become the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. In fact, the Ten-Tails will not be making an appearance in this war. Shinobi Power Levels This war is not going to be any fun if we have armies of Hashirama and Madara's running around swinging at each other. Each village/country/organization/faction is encouraged to have a healthy mix of genin, chūnin, jōnin, and Kage-level ninja. Also, just because your character is a missing-nin doesn't make him/her an instant badass. So even if your faction is a group of missing-nin, have a healthy balance of power levels amongst them. Now, why do I suggest this? Because one of the major points of this war is to develop characters that were previously just "side" characters. It gives them a chance to grow, to have their own moment to shine. They'll never have that if they're all as powerful as Madara. What Types of RP's Will We Encounter * Battle RPs: Naturally, in a war, their will be battles both major and minor. Battle RPs can take place between two or more users, factions, characters, etc. * Training RPs: Some characters may want to train during the war, to increase their usefulness on the battlefield. These RPs can be between two or more users, factions, characters, etc., as well. * Political RPs: As I mentioned in an earlier section, politics plays a huge role in war. Treaties, betrayals, plots being hatched. The whole shebang. Remember, nothing is to take place behind closed doors during this RP. Everything must be done in roleplay, else it didn't happen during the war. * Espionage RPs: Meta-gaming is not allowed (see the section below), however, a good way to get intelligence on your foes plans is to gather intel on them. Take part in political RPs, even if your faction isn't the one participating in what's going on. Have a spy or two slip in to monitor the situation. It could provide you with valuable intelligence, or could start an arc where the spy is discovered and a chase/battle ensues! General Rules * Meta-gaming will not be allowed. Meta-gaming is anything that your character would have no way of knowing on their own, in-game. For example, you read someone's roleplay where they are planning out their attack on your village. You cannot, then, instantly have knowledge of all their plans and have a counter attack. If I, or anyone else, catches meta-gaming happening, the user responsible will be expelled from the RP. * Do not godmod. See our Guide to Godmodding to avoid such things. You know the gist. No autohitting, no meta-gaming, no having characters without weaknesses, etc. * Encourage all users to participate with you; if you know that a user wants to join your RP because they want their character to spy on what your characters are doing, let them anyways. Remember, while this is a war, and a competition, it is also a story telling opportunity, and it's not being very realistic if you act childish and don't allow unfavorable situations to come about. * Death. Let it happen. If your character is to die. Let them die. Most people want to avoid parting with their precious characters, but death, in and of itself, provides chance for character growth. It allows for vengeance, for the passing on of wills from master to student, parent to child, sibling to sibling. Not only is it good for growth, its war. Death is going to happen. * Don't take RP's personal; if someone does something, says something, or acts a certain way in an RP, don't take it personally towards yourself. Remember, we're in it to have fun and be realistic while we're in character. Never take something directed at your character as something that was directed at you personally. You'll have a lot more fun that way. Sign-Ups Signing up for the war is simple. Simply link the country/village/organization/group/character you want to enter in the comments section below. Each person is allowed to enter one faction. From a singular character to an entire nation, all count as a faction. To sign up your jinchūriki, see the section below. Stay Up To Date With the War All information on the war, including the jinchūriki sign up, news and updates, etc., can be found at Board:Sixth Shinobi World War. The war will begin on August 10, 2013, so you have exactly two weeks to make preparations and get an idea for what you want to do. Keep your eyes on the linked board for updates until then. Cheers everyone! Let's have a blast with this! Category:Blog posts